La habitación de Brennan
by Quela
Summary: ¿Alguien imagina cómo será la habitación de Brennan?


**//////////////// LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HH Y FOX, POR SUPUESTO, Y EL UNICO ANIMO ES ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA SUPERAR LO QUE QUEDA HASTA EL 1 DE ABRIL. A DISFRUTAR…///////////////////////**

**BRENNAN'S ROOM**

_"In your room/ Where time stands still/ Or moves at your will/ Will you let the morning come soon/ Or will you leave me lying here/ In your favourite darkness/ Your favourite half-light/ Your favourite consciousness/ Your favourite slave./ In your room/ Where souls disappear/ Only you exist here/ Will you lead me to your armchair/ Or leave me lying here/ Your favourite innocence/ Your favourite prize/ Your favourite smile/ Your favourite slave. / I'm hanging on your words/ living on your breath/ feeling with your skin/ Will I always be here"_

_(De la canción "In Your Room" de Depeche Mode)_

Tú habitación es como tú. Fría en apariencia, controlada hasta sus mínimos detalles. Cuando se abre la puerta se descubre un lugar sin colores, en blanco inmaculado, los muebles sin polvo, la cama perfecta, ni rastro de tu presencia en ella. Pero yo sé lo que hay dentro en realidad.

Cuando abro tus cajones veo multitud de ropa interior en colores que sólo en mis secretas fantasías había imaginado sobre tu cuerpo. Telas suaves que incitan a tocarlas, delicadas puntillas que se enganchan entre mis dedos. Cuando abro la caja donde guardas tus collares, me asaltan bolas y eslabones de toda clase, recuerdo de tus muchos viajes, que quieren escapar de entre mis dedos y brillan casi como tus ojos. Cuando abro tu armario, tu ropa huele a tu fragancia, a tu crema para el cuerpo, a ti. Cuando me acerco a tu mesita de noche, tres fotografías en miles de colores me reciben: tus padres, un campamento en la selva, tú y Russ cuando erais pequeños. Cuando retiro el níveo edredón, descubro sábanas de color azul profundo, como tus ojos, donde te envuelves cada noche y te dejas llevar por el sueño. Cuando abro las cortinas, las luces nocturnas de la ciudad inundan la estancia llenándola de calidez y maravillosos augurios.

Sé que cuando entras en tu habitación sólo existes tú y nadie más. La omnipresente presencia de tu madre desaparece para ser sólo un ángel que vela por tí, tus miedos se quedan afuera, decides cuando hay luz y cuando quieres la más absoluta oscuridad para sumirte en ella. Sólo tú decides si quieres que yo mismo entre o no, y también si me quedo. Nada es en esta estancia sino por tu propia voluntad y deseos. Incluso el tiempo puede detenerse si así lo decides. Cuántas veces no habrás entrado aquí y perdido la noción de las horas y hasta casi de los días sumida en tu propia percepción de las cosas.

Puedo sentarme en ese sofá que tienes al pie de la ventana y ver lo que hay afuera sin mirarlo, porque estoy lleno de tí, porque tu recuerdo lo ocupa todo, porque tu inmediata presencia llenará la estancia vacía. Cuando estiro mis piernas y apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldo, no puedo más que pensar en todo lo que tengo, en lo afortunado que soy, en cuántas cosas me ha dado la vida sin yo pedirlas siquiera. Hace apenas un par de años pensaba que no podía aspirar a nada más contigo, me hallaba en punto muerto, sin posibilidad de meter ninguna marcha ni ir a ninguna parte. Entonces tú me enseñaste por primera vez tu habitación. Me mostraste tu intimidad más escondida, me abriste tus armarios, tus cajones, deshicimos tu cama y encontré de nuevo la carretera correcta en el mapa de mi vida.

Ahora, cuando entras por la puerta mientras que te quitas los pendientes y luego los colocas en el sitio adecuado, cuando te sientas al pie de la cama y te descalzas dejando tus zapatos semiescondidos, cuando comienzas a quitarte la blusa lentamente para no estropear los botones, te miro sonriendo. Esta es mi chica, y esta es mi vida, la que siempre quise.

_-¿Estoy haciendo algo gracioso?_ -me miras con extrañeza- _¿O es que simplemente te apetece reir?_

Me levanto de mi cómoda posición y me acerco a ti, y cuando te ayudo con los botones tú también comienzas a sonreir. Sabes lo que viene a continuación, pero yo intentaré sorprenderte, como siempre. No todo puede ser lógico y predecible…

Y cuando hago lo que sabes que voy a hacer -besarte hasta quedarme sin respiración, acariciar todos y cada uno de los rincones de tu cuerpo, llevarte a donde sólo tú y yo podemos ir-, siento más que nunca que cuando me abriste las puertas de tu habitación también me mostraste el camino a tu vida, y ahora ya no puedo deshacer lo andado. No quiero volver atrás. Y no podrás echarme por mucho que lo intentes porque voy a dar un paso que nunca nadie dio por tí.

_-Quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas riendo juntos. Cásate conmigo._

Me miras entre confusa y sorprendida, pero no me importa. Esperaba algo así y no me has defraudado.

_-Sabes que no creo en la institución del matrimonio. _

_-Pero yo sí, y será una de las cosas en las que podré enseñarte a creer. Sólo tienes que decir que sí._

Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero sé que ganaré. Siempre he confiado en mí mismo, y ahora confío en los dos, al igual que antes lo hice como equipo y ahora lo hago como pareja. Poco a poco se va formando de nuevo la sonrisa en tu bonito rostro. Y sin que digas nada sé que esta batalla la he ganado yo. ¿A que sí? Y a tí, que me quieres como nadie me ha querido nunca y de una manera especial que sólo yo puedo comprender, no te queda más opción que poner en tus labios la única palabra que quiero oir:

_-Sí. _


End file.
